Walking Dead
by Commander-Penguin
Summary: Real quick snip of Daryl and Lilac when they first meet. Daryl becomes Lilac's adopted brother


I heard the revving of a bike outside the house and picked up my gun. I waited until the engine had been shut off, then flung open the door and ready my shotgun. The intruder held up his hands and I got a good look at him. He was a tall man with a crossbow in one hand and a knife in the other. His auburn hair hung short and wet with sweat around his face. His eyes were like a hawk's. He looked as if he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me if I gave him the chance. "What do you want?" I shouted at him. "We ain't got no food. We been stolen from by a bunch of tough guys. You lookin' for food, you gonna have to turn your bike right back 'round and go back the way you came!" I said, taking a step forward, hitching up my gun on my shoulder. He dropped his knife to the ground and slowly lowered his crossbow to the grassy floor beside him. "I don't wanna hurt you, kid. I wanna help you." He replied in a gravelly voice, raising his hands again. I laughed. "How exactly do you plan on helping us? In case you hadn't noticed, the dead have risen and the world has ended. There ain't no help." I snapped. The man didn't look fazed. "There's a place, only a few miles away from here. There are more people, kids, families there. They help each other. No one has been hurt in a while." He explained. I shook my head and lowered my gun. "I'm all the protection we will ever need." I explained defiantly. "How many of you are there?" He asked, seeing I had let my guard down a tiny bit. "Just two. Me and my brother, Billy. My sister abandoned us at the very beginning." I replied, my throat tight. He looked shocked. "You two can come with me then. No one will ever abandon you again." He said. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a shriek coming from inside the house. "Billy!" I cried, turning around and pelting back into the house. Billy sat huddled in a ball on the couch, watching a Walker try to claw through the screen on the window. I raised my gun, but the guy ran up behind me, crossbow in hand. "Don't shoot it!" He said, pushing my hands down and raised his bow. He fired an arrow, and with a sickening slap sound, the arrow embedded itself into the Walker's forehead through the screen. "Walkers are attracted to noise. Firing a gun is just asking for trouble." He said, punching out the screen and retrieving his arrow. I stood there in shock. "How did you know that?" I asked. "The group figured it out by experience. By the way, kid, the name's Daryl." He said, holding out his hand. "Lilac." I answered, shaking it. "So, you two coming with me?" He asked. I turned to Billy and picked him up. "Billy, this nice man is gonna take us somewhere that those Walkers can't get to us, okay?" I said to the young boy, only six years old. "Is Em gonna be there?" He asked in his sweet little innocent voice. I sighed. "Billy, I told you, Em doesn't love us anymore." I said. He nodded and scrambled out of my arms. He walked up to Daryl and looked up at him. "You gonna kill all them dead people?" He asked. Daryl smiled at Billy and ruffled his hair. "Darn right, kiddo. I'm the best at it." I laughed. Daryl looked at me. "You go pack all the clothes you guys got here, and any food you have left." He told me. I nodded, even though I didn't like being ordered around. I ran down the hallway, picking up on of the duffle bags we had left in Em's old room. I began stuffing clothes from Billy and my shared room into the bag until it was all full. I strode to the kitchen, throwing the few cans of food we had into the top of the duffle bag. I zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder. In the living room, Daryl was crouched down, talking to Billy quietly. Seeing me, he stood up. "Do you have a way to travel?" He asked. I nodded. "My dad's old pickup out back." I said. "You drive?" I nodded. "Have since the beginning of the year." I replied. He grinned. "Well, let's go then, 'fore any more Walkers come here lookin' for lunch."


End file.
